Role Play Rules
RPG (Role Playing) Rules: 1. I'm going to be nice and let you all select four characters you want to RP from Love Hina. Remember you do NOT have to register these characters. Just simply pick which one you want by posting in the thread and it's yours but as for original characters that you create, you can make as many as you want. There is no limit to how many characters you can create on one account. If it becomes a problem for members to handle more than they can on an account, a limit will be placed up to how many characters members can have PER account since you are allowed to register more than one so long as you're active with them. 2. Since everyone can RP up to an unlimited supply of their own original RP characters, you must create a character page list in the 'Character Page List' sub board in the 'Character Registrations' board. Though you must actually create a character, having already introduced yourself to the forum, then post your page list and face claim. And if you wish to RP more characters on another account(s) download the browsers Firefox, Opera, Flock, and Netscape Navigator 9. It helps when making multiple accounts and being logged into them at the same time. 3. This is an Intermediate-Advanced role playing community and everyone is at least required to try and type a full two paragraphs or more when RPing when creating new threads for others to post in. Reason being because not many like to RP with those that post one liners. This means write at least 5-6 sentences per paragraph. So, no way around this rule. At least start your first reply off in a thread with someone with a small paragraph. So two paragraphs or more is required enough to be a post reply. You won't be punished for posting less but you will be told that you need to fix your post and add more to it if others are having a hard time replying to what you put. 4. For those of you who do not know what this is, God modding is creating a perfect character. They have no weaknesses, their personalities are absolutely flawless, they cannot be killed (or simply return to life unless with good reason), have ungodly amounts of power, they know everything that's going on everywhere regardless as to where they currently are in relation to the event, controlling characters that don't belong to them, changing events that have not come to pass without permission from other members, and have the perfect plan to defeat every conflict. If someone is God Modding, they will be automatically labeled ‘Forum Traitor’ for a month so don’t do it. 5. Should you no longer wish to keep one or more of the characters you have and you want to get rid of them completely, you're required to ask a staff member to delete the bio permanently off the board. When you do, please make sure you have a copy of the bio saved before a staff member deletes it. This way, should you decide to change your mind about the character(s), you'll have your copy. No more will you see a 'Trade In Alert' in your PM inboxes anymore. Hardly anyone keeps up with them anyway and this just makes it easier. And you're allowed to kill off your own characters but you're not allowed to kill off characters that belong to other members WITHOUT their permission first. Doing so will get yourself labeled ‘Forum Traitor’ and put on RP probation. 6. Since this is a vast roleplay with more characters brought in that aren't related to the LH series, you're allowed to bring in characters from other animes as themselves but make sure you tweak their history to make them fit onto the board. Otherwise, staff will tell you to change it while checking over your profiles. You don't have to keep your display names as that series character unless you just want to. However, if you start switching your display name from one character on your list to another, please make sure they're of the same rank as it is set to your account. There's nothing more annoying than having to go in and change someone's rank on their account because their account name has a character that is classified under a different rank. 7. You all will be labeled a Non-RP member when you first sign up on the board and it will only be changed after you’ve introduced yourself to the forum, registered a role playing character as well as posted your page list and face claim. We do this because we get those occasional members who like to register but don’t come back to use their accounts. So they will be labeled this until they decide to come back, however with you having two weeks to a month come back to use your account, that will more than likely not be possible. Now if you’re the type that doesn’t want to RP but you do enjoy or don’t mind being on the forum, please put something in your signature saying that 'I am a member who wishes to stay a Non-RP member' or something to that extent. 8. NPCs are characters that you RP temporarily for a specific set forum storyline. These characters are not your regular RP characters. Once these characters have served their purpose, you remove them from your RP character list thread and are stored in the NPCs board until you all decide you want to use them again or eventually delete them. This way, it separates these characters from your main ones you RP. There is no limit to how many NPCs you can have but if you over do it and just register characters to be registering them, then I will set a character limit for them. 9. Avatars do not need to be any larger than 100x100 or smaller and will be removed from your account if they're not of the proper size. The same goes for signatures as well. If your signature stretches the page, it will be taken down. You will be told, however, to resize it properly. The reason for this is because no one feels like scrolling to the side to read a post because someone has a very large signature. If you're going to have pictures on your account, don't make them overly large. Also See *Series Character Rules *Vent Central Rules *Cbox Rules *Hinata Sou Rules